


you're the one (I can't stop thinking about)

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Clare Siobhan Sims 4, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Get Together, M/M, Reunions, Sims 4 Strangerville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Sammy knew that he had messed up a lot when it came to Micah and whatever relationship they had had.He was in a pretty bad place mentally when he had met him, and because of that, he couldn’t give him what he deserved or needed.So here he was, years later, in Strangerville, walking along the familiar streets to the trailer park.
Relationships: Micah Granados/Samuel Blaze Villareal | Sammy B
Kudos: 7





	you're the one (I can't stop thinking about)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to stop thinking about these two, so I tried to write something.  
> It's not very good, and probably OOC, but this is my catharsis, hopefully, and I figured I'd share it, in case others were also a tad salty about Sicah.

Sammy knew that he had messed up a lot when it came to Micah and whatever relationship they had had. 

He was in a pretty bad place mentally when he had met him, and because of that, he couldn’t give him what he deserved or needed. 

But he was better now. He’d grown up a lot in the past few months due to all the drama with Eve and Seth. 

And most importantly, he’d gotten over his infatuation with Braylen. 

So here he was in Strangerville, walking along the familiar streets to the trailer park. 

He had a lot of fond memories of this place if he didn’t think too hard. He and his cousins had become a lot closer here, and he had felt like he belonged, for a while. 

But he knew it was good that he had left for a while. He had needed to work through the things going on in his head, and get some much-needed therapy. 

He just hoped Micah could forgive his awful behaviour from before and maybe give him a second chance. 

\--

Standing outside the trailer, he felt a sudden sense of deja vu to the first-ever time he’d come here, so intrigued by this beautiful stranger that everyone thought was a criminal that he could hardly focus on anything else. 

He stood there for a moment. He could see Raegan through the window, more a child than a toddler now, playing with her toys. 

He ran his fingers through his pink hair. 

Was he really doing this? What if Micah didn’t forgive him? 

Clearly he had stood there too long, lost in his anxious thoughts, because the door swung open. 

“Are you going to come in, or stand out in the dust all day?” Micah asked from the doorway.

Sammy smiled, a little relieved, because surely Micah wouldn’t invite him inside if he was really mad right? He wouldn’t be joking around like everything was normal if it wasn’t. 

He nodded and forced himself up the short path and into the trailer. 

“Fancy seeing Sammy B back in Strangerville. Is there some new supernatural terror that I should be aware of?” Micah asked, grabbing them both glasses of water as Sammy sat down. 

“Uh no, not that I know of anyway. Pretty sure Cody still monitors this place though, so if there is, you’re in safe hands.” Sammy said, biting his lip a little. 

“Well, I’m glad, though I am a little confused as to why you’re back in town.” 

Sammy could feel himself start to blush. 

“I came to see you,” He admitted, “I wanted to apologise.” 

“Apologise? For what?” Micah asked, starting to look confused. 

“Well, I just… I know I messed with your head a bit when I lived here, and I used you to complain about my problems and you were dealing with your own problems and it wasn’t fair of me. So I’m sorry.” 

Micah looked at him for a long moment, while Sammy tried his best to look sincere and forgivable. 

“You’ve really grown up, haven’t you? I can see it now, you’re more comfortable in yourself.” Micah said slowly. 

“Well… yeah. There was some family drama… I got therapy.”

“That would have made the world of difference.” 

Sammy rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah… I really needed it. But I’m good now. I’m in a good place.” 

“So you came all this way to just to apologise to some guy who you were friends with a few years ago.” Micah raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re not just some guy Micah…” Sammy said softly. 

“Oh really? What am I then?” 

“You’re… I’m over Braylen. It was a… toxic crush and it was easy to hold onto because he’s my best friend. But he’s not what I want, not anymore, if he ever really was… So I guess, if you don’t hate me for being so selfish, I wanted to see if your offer was still open.” 

“My offer?” Micah had an idea of what Sammy was talking about but he didn’t dare jump to any conclusions. 

“You said, if I was ever over Braylen, I should give you a call,” Sammy said, biting his lip nervously, because what if this was too presumptuous? Micah was a good-looking guy, and Sammy had barely spoken to him in 3 years. What if he had someone else? Oh god, this was a mistake.

Sammy got to his feet. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. I just… I think about you a lot, and I really like you, and I just thought… It was dumb. I’ll see myself out.” He babbled, stumbling over one of Raegan’s toys and he headed to the door. 

Micah got to his feet aswell. 

“Wait, Sammy!” 

Sammy paused, wincing a little as he turned back to Micah. 

“You think about me?” Micah asked, stepping closer to Sammy. 

Sammy could only nod. 

Micah smiled a little. 

“You want to see where this goes?” 

Again, Sammy nodded. 

Micah stepped closer with each question he asked. 

“You’re really over Braylen?” 

“Yes.” Sammy finally found his voice, looking up at Micah, who was right in front of him now. 

Micah locked eyes with Sammy for a moment, searching his face, before bringing one hand up to cup his cheek gently, and leaning down to kiss him softly. 

Sammy kissed him back, melting into the kiss. 

It didn’t feel like kissing Braylen did, all fireworks and explosions and ‘holy shit is this really happening?’. It was as easy as breathing.

Sammy’s arms wound around Micah’s neck before the other man pulled back. 

“I won’t say I was waiting for you… But I never stopped wondering.” Micah said softly. 

Sammy smiled, sure he was blushing brightly by now. 

“Does this mean you wanna…?” He asked, suddenly shy as he realised he’d never actually asked anybody except Braylen to be his boyfriend before.

Micah grinned a little, raising an eyebrow and waiting for Sammy to ask the question. 

Sammy rolled his eyes and whined a little when he realised what Micah was doing. 

He took a deep breath.

“Micah, will you be my boyfriend?” 

“I will,” Micah answered, kissing him again, only lightly this time. 

Sammy hugged him, and Micah laughed softly, hugging him back. 

He finally got him, despite all his mess-ups and drama. And he could feel in his heart that Micah was the right one for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look, I love Sammy and Ethan, they're adorable, and I'm glad Clare decided A) not to kill Ethan, and B) to let Sammy end up with him rather than Braylen. I even think that with the direction Clare took the story, Ethan and Sammy made the most sense out of all 3 boys.
> 
> But like, I love Micah too much to just let it go.  
> If Sammy and Micah had really been given a chance, before vampires started, I think they'd have made a really great couple. Sadly, the timing was all wrong for them, but like a girl can dream can't she?


End file.
